


l x reader smut + short side story!!

by serawr



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cock Tease, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dominant Bottom, F/M, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serawr/pseuds/serawr
Summary: l needs to relax, and y/n is here for him ;) includes a short side story based on an irl experience!!
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	l x reader smut + short side story!!

**Author's Note:**

> ayoo i’m back!! i was planning to post when my previous work, the kurapika x reader one, hit 1k hits + 20 kudos! that all happened in less than a month and i’m honestly so so grateful for the support despite me being a new author :”) but school + exams were p damn stressful,, so here i am posting a week late. it’s not vv often that i do post, but i hope to do so at least once a month :D
> 
> anyways i hope you all enjoy the smut ;) as i mentioned before, the short story is based on an irl experience rather than an anime, but please do give it a read. it’s less smutty and more humorous :]

the dim lights illuminated l’s hunched body. as usual, he was in another bad position, but whenever you confronted it to him, you would always get the same answer of “it helps me think. if i don’t sit like that my deductive skills reduce by 40%”. you sighed and looked at the workaholic nearby.

it was past 2am, but the ever hardworking l was still up investigating the kira case.

“l, it’s 2:23, you should go sleep. we have a meeting at 6:00 tomorrow.” you softly said then kissed his cheek. l simply groaned in response as his hand reached out to grab his strawberry cake.

you snatched it away from him before he could reach it, making a “tsk” sound. 

“l, you’ve been working so hard lately. we’re both working on the same case, and i know it’s difficult, but do you really have to do this much?”, you sighed and continued, “all you eat is cake and sugary coffee, i worry so much about your health.”

“well, would you prefer me to eat something else?”, he smirked at you while eyeing the thing between your thighs. you sighed in response and replied, “mm, if that’ll get you to sleep i would.” 

before l could even grin back at you, you placed a finger beneath his chin and tilted it upwards, deeply kissing him. you swirled your tongue around his mouth, intertwining your saliva with his. you were going at a quick pace, not afraid to harshly bite down on his chapped lips. 

you stood up and led him to the sofa while still kissing him, probably bumping into multiple objects on the way. both of you broke off for some air, but you continued to sensually spread your hands around his body, ripping his clothes off. his signature white shirt and baggy pants landed to who-knows-where and you quickly ripped your own shirt, bra, panties and skirt off as well then got on top of him.

you raised an eyebrow at his already hard, wet cock and asked, “will you sleep if i let you fuck me?” “i’ll consider this as a small break and-“ 

before he could finish you cut him off by stepping on his erect member. “wrong answer, you will sleep l.” 

you continued to prod at his dick, showing no signs of mercy. you could feel his erection through your foot, and that kinda turned you on. 

l’s face contorted with a mix of pain and pleasure, and you could tell from experience that this was his climax.

“y/n, stop i’m going to cum already-“ he groaned as you lifted your foot up. “mm i guess you still owe me a clitjob”, you shrugged and lifted your foot up.

“you’re so cute l, even after multiple sleepless nights”, you whispered into his ear, “let me pleasure you”.

you spread your legs open and started to tease the rim of your hole. you lead l’s mouth to your slightly dripping pussy and pulled your hands away.

“it’s all yours l”, you whispered into his ear. l stuck his tongue out and gave large upward licks to your vagina, lapping his tongue sensually around your clit.

“nghgg-“, you stifled a low moan at the touch. you brought your fingers to his head and started to slowly comb out his tangled hair.

“stop now, l”, you commanded, “you still have to shove your cock up me remember? you wouldn’t want me cumming now hm?”

l slipped his legs under yours as you sat on his lap. both of you were lubricated now, so you didn’t hesitate to sit on his member.

the way l’s member fit you so perfectly was indescribable, it was almost like he was made to be yours. 

“aghnn y/n! you feel so good ahh~” l panted as he slipped his cock inside of you. that familiar heated feeling between your thighs felt so good. now that you were filled with l’s cock, this sensation could really be described as heavenly.

you had to do this more often, and it’s going to get l to rest as well, it’s really a win-win situation.

bouncing up and down on his member, you slowly started to nibble his ear. starting at the top you nibbled his helix and started licking stripes rather than nibbling as you got down to his earlobe. l moaned in response and started to thrust more aggressively. 

you smirked and led his hands to your unclothed breasts letting him ogle you to his desires. 

“y/n you feel so good!”, l said between groans and pants. “i swear this is the only exercise you get nowadays”, you muttered. 

you clenched at a particular harsh thrust from l, and you could feel your orgasm already start to build. 

“i’m going to cum-!”, you warned him. “agnn me too y/n~”, l panted. you hugged him closer while l buried his head in between your breasts. 

“AHHGNNN~”

both of let out your last moans of the day and l quickly passed out, exhausted. 

you sighed in response and you were reminded again of just how tired this man is, just how hard he works for his job, and how much he needs sleep. 

you gently slipped his cock out and took some tissues to clean both him and yourself. you threw on your pajamas and helped l wear his loose white shirt and baggy pants.

you grabbed a nearby blanket and kissed his forehead, both of you now drifting off to dreamland.

SHORT STORY  
“i need to piss”, i thought.

because i’m such a merciful person, i firmly pushed the handle of my door as silently as possible to avoid waking the others.

i passed my parents’ room, which was brightly lit. the light seeped through the gap between the closed door and cold flooring, and, let’s say, very suspicious noises could be heard. 

pants. moans. occasional, restrained shouts. the cacophony of those blended noises flowed out of the nearby bedroom. 

a female voice, obviously my mom’s, sounded breathy and light. i could hear the moans she voiced, and could barely muster the shadow above her.

i recognised that as my dad, who was filling the room with heavy pants. although he didn’t moan or grunt, puffs for air could be distinctly heard. 

“不行了 (can’t in chinese)~”, a woman’s hushed voice gasped. however my father showed no signs of fatigue, and seemingly continued to harshly rail the figure below him.

a gasp could be heard in response as i momentarily regretted all my life choices. “really should’ve peed in the cup-“, i made a mental note.

“fuck it”, i thought as i ran to the bathroom.

“my parents. they’re fucking.” those 2 sentences repeated themselves over and over as i emptied my bladder.

i knew it was natural, and that was how me and my sister were made. but it just seemed so weird??

i rushed back to my room and slammed the door before a whirl of thoughts came rushing into my mind.

should i do something about that? i’m scared. mom pick me up, oh wait she’s the one that’s making me scared. should i record it for future blackmail purposes? should i open the door and yell “oo kinky!1!1!1!”? should i start jacking off myself and moan louder to assert dominance??

but all those thoughts were soon overwhelmed with one final thought: will theY FUCKING KEEP IT DOWN?


End file.
